It Was Still Something
by ForeverAnimated
Summary: Yes, I know, horrible title. This one's based off of the end of Mira's Wedding. Oneshot. Marred, need I say more?


**A/N** - I've been on this Marred kick for quite a while. I've always wanted to write a BLoSC fic, but I guess I was just - unmotivated (a fancy word for lazy). This idea came to me after watching Mira's Wedding again today. Everybody knows the infamous Marred kiss. But do we know exactly what went through XR's head immediately after? I got a lot of inspiration for this fic from BG's oneshot "She Tried" - which is Mira's outlook during the episode 42. I liked how that story was simple and short. Many of the stories I write are so long and descriptive and they leave nothing for the imagination. I hope this one is better, considering it's my first BLoSC. Yeah, nothing more ... so enjoy!

And BG ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Consider this a very late birthday present.

* * *

His head was reeling. He felt as if he was floating ten feet above the ground. What had happened just a few nanoseconds earlier was the most unpredictable, unexpected thing he had ever experienced in his whole short life.

Mira had kissed him. That's right - Space Ranger Mira Nova, heir to the Tangean throne, the most extraordinary woman in the whole galaxy (at least in his opinion) had actually kissed him.

Him - XR, Star Command's first robot ranger, blown to bits on almost every mission they ever went on, smart-mouth in every sense of the word, generally not the most sought after among the ladies (even if he liked to think of himself that way).

She had kissed him. On the helmet, admittedly, but still. Her lips had actually made contact with him. And of her own free will.

She was happy. After all, she had just learned that she no longer had to, by law, marry Fop Doppler. She wouldn't have to move back into the palace - waited on hand and foot, living the pompous, stuffy royal life that she loathed deeply.

No. She no longer had to marry him. She was free. Free to live her life the way she wanted it, as a space ranger.

She was so happy. He could see it in the way her eyes lit up. He could hear the joy in her voice as she exclaimed, "I'm a ranger again!" And then - she kissed him.

Booster was sobbing tears of joy. "I'm so happy!"

That's when he revealed to them. "I made the whole thing up." He held up the book. "Parts catalog."

Fop was pretty ecstatic himself. He genuinely liked the "ranger business", as he called it. He jetted away shouting out a slightly altered version of Buzz's catchphrase, while Buzz shook his head, muttering, "That'll never catch on."

That's when XR caught sight of her. Her eyes locked on his. Her smile as wide as ever, and her blue eyes twinkling. _Her big, beautiful blue eyes,_ XR thought.

"Thank you, XR." She said happily.

And for the first time in his life, he really couldn't think of anything to say. He could just stand there all day, staring at her. Watching her beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes.

It seemed like an eternity after she had said those words - but really it was just a few seconds - when Buzz announced, "All right team, let's head back to Star Command. Great work!"

Before he knew it, they were back on 42. He was quiet for most of the ride, which was very out of character for him. He was still thinking about what had happened - about her, and about the kiss.

Why was it that he still couldn't get that out of his mind? He had gotten lucky, that was all. An event like that would probably never happen again. XR's rational, cynical side tried to tell him that this was a one-time deal. Mira didn't _like_ him like him. She had made that known countless times.

He didn't even know why he was making a big deal out of this. Maybe it was because it was the first kiss he had ever received. The first bit of affection that anyone had ever shown him. The first time he had really made someone truly happy.

He sighed. He'd never forget that look on her face - the joy that radiated from it. It made ... something inside him ... feel warm, feel good.

He scoffed. It meant nothing. They were just friends anyway. A peck on the helmet didn't really count for much of anything in hindsight.

But still, it was something.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Think that I butchered the Marred concept and need to be run out of the town with pitchforks? Let me know.


End file.
